1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hinge assembly, and particularly to a hinge assembly employed in an electronic device, such as a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer or a personal digital assistant generally has a main body and a display body (or panel) pivotally mounted on the main body by a hinge. With a hinge, the display body can only be rotated about a horizontal axis in order to change a viewing angle, and cannot be rotated left or right. In particular, a liquid crystal display of a notebook computer may inherently have a narrow range of viewing angles. A person who wants to view the monitor needs to adjust the position of the notebook computer so that he/she is directly in front of the monitor, otherwise he/she may not be able to clearly see images displayed by the liquid crystal display. Thus, if a user wants to show the images displayed on the monitor to another person next to himself/herself, he/she needs to move the whole notebook computer left or right. That is, a notebook computer with a typical hinge can be quite inconvenient to use.
Therefore, a hinge assembly to solve the aforementioned problems is desired.